


Dirty Memory

by Highlander_II



Series: H2's fan_flashworks [24]
Category: Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: fan_flashworks, Flashbacks, M/M, Memories, Outdoor Sex, Quiet Sex, Sex, rocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: Carl settles in for a nice, relaxing walk down memory lane.





	

Settled in the most comfortable chair in his quarters, Carl leaned his head back and closed his eyes. A memory came to him as he rested. Not quite a dream, but not a fully conscious thought either. He was in the woods with Van Helsing, late one afternoon on their way back from a patrol

_Carl could feel the pressure on his knees. The sharp pain of the rocks and twigs and hard earth against his skin flooded his senses. He knew he should have tossed his robe to the ground here first._

_He pressed his palms into the ground to keep himself upright. It didn't stop the forward and back motions. It didn't stop his knees digging harder into the ground._

_Breaths coming in harsh pants, moans muffled by biting his lip, he shifted his knees farther apart. The man behind him began to thrust into him harder and faster._

_He loved it. But, it did make remaining quiet much, much harder. Though, he was quite accustomed to doing exactly that, as he and Van Helsing had to be careful about the noise when they were alone in either of their quarters. Had they stopped a bit farther from headquarters, he would be more than willing to indulge his desire to scream his pleasure, but, they were a bit too close this time._

_Van Helsing thrust forward and hit just the right spot. Carl almost cried out, but swallowed the sound at the last moment as he spilled himself into the ground. Clearly Van Helsing hadn't noticed. Oh, he'd noticed Carl's orgasm, but not that he'd almost made a great deal of noise._

_It took what was left of his available strength to remain upright while Van Helsing finished, then drew his cock out and sat on the ground nearby. Carl did manage not to faceplant in the dirt, but he was still weak enough that he wouldn't be able to stand for a few moments._

Despite the ground debris that stuck to his skin and left deep impressions that lasted for a couple of hours, it really was a lovely memory. He sighed happily to himself, remembering, also, later in the evening when he'd had to punish his lovely pet for such a primal display without first asking permission.

A knock at the door pulled him from his reverie, so that would be a memory for another day.


End file.
